


Dr. Free and His Kitten

by MichaelTheWildBunny (MichaelKyan)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Little plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelKyan/pseuds/MichaelTheWildBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin awakes in the night to see his love burning up, he transforms into Doctor Free to save the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Free and His Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr~

The winter night didn’t make a difference in the bedroom Gavin Free slept. It may have been freezing and snowing outside, but the bed that he shared with his boyfriend, Michael Jones, was warm and toasty. It was perfect, except for one detail.

It was getting far too warm.

Gavin awoke in the middle of the night and rolled over to hug Michael in his sleep. Gavin’s arm wrapped around Michael’s torso, but removed itself quickly. Michael was hot to the touch, and when Gavin could see better in the night, he was able to make out sweat marks across his lover’s face.

“Mi-cool?” Gavin whispered into the night, “Wake up, love.”

Michael mumbled and slowly came to, instantly being in pain. “What is it, asshole? It’s four in the morning.”

“You’re burning up, baby, are you feeling well?” Gavin always was concerned with Michael’s well being. He loved him far too much for him to ever be in any sort of pain or distress.

“No, not really,” Michael spoke, his voice thick with sleep, “I’m so cold…”

“Cold?” Gavin was deathly confused. “Hold on, wait here.”

“Where else am I supposed to go?” Michael called after Gavin. Gavin barely heard though, as he was going to their medicine cabinet. Inside were a thermometer and some fever reducer. Gavin filled up a glass of water as well, and made his way back to their room.

“Sit up, love,” Gavin instructed.

“Who made you doctor?” Michael snapped back.

“Dr. Free here, at your service,” Gavin smiled. Michael couldn’t help but to smile a little at the idea of Gavin taking care of him. Gavin told him to open his mouth and he sat the thin thermometer under his tongue. After a minute, it read 102.2 degrees Fahrenheit.

“Is that a lot?” Gavin asked.

“Oh man,” Michael groaned. “Yes, you ass. It’s a really high fever.” Gavin gave him the liquid medicine and the glass for Michael to drink. He took all his doctor’s orders and then ended up falling right back to sleep. Gavin watched him sleep for a while before taking his pillow and heading out to the couch. He loved seeing all the rage and stress disappear from Michael’s face when he slept. There was just something precious about seeing Michael calm.

~~

Michael woke up again around 10, to see Gavin sitting next to him, petting his curly hair. “Good morning, Mi-cool,” Gavin cooed, making sure not to startle the sick one.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked.

“Just seeing if this makes you feel better. You seemed to relax when I started so I kept going. You’re like a little cat,” Gavin said, smiling.

“I don’t feel well,” Michael moaned. “I want medicine.”

“You’re due again in about an hour,” Gavin explained. Michael didn’t remember waking up in the night, so Gavin explained how today they both were taking the day off from their work and spending the time making Michael feel all better. Michael could remember a little from the night when Gavin said he was Dr. Free.

Michael’s stomach started growling after a minute. “Can I have some food, Doctor Free?” Michael requested, turning his head to the side to look especially cute.

“Aw, my kitten! Sure. Would you like to move to the couch instead?” Michael nodded, and slowly stood. Gavin let him lean on his side so he didn’t have to do too much work. Michael made it to their spacious couch and Gavin fetched him a blanket and an Xbox controller. Their kitchen was right behind, so while Gavin was making his boyfriend some toast, he could watch Michael play Minecraft with the guys from work on the couch. They weren’t filming; they were just replaying the Wipeout course for laughs. Gavin grinned each and every time he heard a giggle from Michael. God, he couldn’t believe how much he loved him.

“Can I play too, Mi-cool?” Gavin asked when he came over with toast and water.

“Yeah, grab a controller,” Michael told him. While Michael nibbled on his breakfast, they all played together for sometime. Michael loved playing with his friends at home, especially since it meant he could intertwine his body with Gavin’s on their couch. Their legs tangled together into a mess under the blanket. Gavin’s arm was around Michael’s shoulders and they both never wanted to move. Except, of course, when Michael started feeling tired. Midgame, he fell asleep in Gavin’s arms. Gavin didn’t notice until his character on screen stopped running and responding. He looked over at his sleeping beauty and beamed. He changed from Minecraft to watch South Park, just so he wouldn’t have to move or be bored.

Michael woke up hours later, groggy and cranky. Gavin slipped out of their embrace to get more medicine for his little patient. Michael had taken the entire blanket and stretched out on the couch, burying himself under the covers. Gavin got him to swallow the medicine and some water, too.

“Gaaaavin?” Michael whined from his camp on the couch. Gavin was just making himself a snack, but Michael didn’t like being alone. “Doctor Freeeeeee.”

“Yes, Mi-cool?” Gavin called back.

“Will you read me a story?”

Gavin came back to the couch and looked at his partner. “You’re in your 20’s and would like a story read to you?”

“Age is just a number, asshole,” Michael laughed, “Plus, stories sound good coming from you because you’re British.”

“Age is actually just a word,” Gavin teased. As Michael threw a pillow at him, Gavin smiled and went to grab a book. When he was rummaging through their closet, he found his old teddy bear from when he was a kid. He took that back with him, too.

“I found ‘Green Eggs and Ham’…why do we have this?” Gavin questioned, handing Michael the bear.

“Aw, your bear!” Michael squealed, squishing the bear in a hug, “And I think I picked that up at a fair for some dumbass reason, I don’t even know.”

Michael was snuggled up between Gavin and his bear as Gavin read the rhymes of Dr. Seuss. Michael’s head was resting on his chest and he could feel the rise and fall of his breathing with every word he spoke. Gavin’s heartbeat was timed and paced perfectly, and Michael adored hearing the “thump-thump”. He loved seeing the photos along with the words in the story, and loved how delicately Gavin turned the pages, as if it were an ancient document. Michael could barely stay awake, despite just napping.

Once the story had ended, Gavin got up to retake Michael’s temperature. He got the same thermometer and repeated the procedure. His temperature had fallen to a 100.8.

“Yay!” Gavin cheered, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. Michael fluttered and kissed Gavin’s cheek back. “What time is it, Gav?”

“Around 8, why?” Gavin pondered.

“I’m sleeeepy again,” Michael yawned, flopping over and resting on Gavin. “Bedtime?”

Gavin giggled and agreed, and when Michael asked to be carried, Gavin barely made it into the bedroom with a sick guy in his arms. He tucked his lover in under the covers, and then crawled in next to him to lull him to sleep.

“Gavin?” Michael mumbled, already drifting to sleep again in Gavin’s arms.

“Yeah, love?”

“You’re the best doctor in the whole wide world,” Michael said, “Thank you, Doctor Free.”

Gavin grinned and hugged Michael under the sheets. He propped himself on his arm and looked over Michael, gazing into his sleepy eyes.

“Anytime, my little kitten,” Gavin spoke sweetly, “I love you, Mi-cool.”

“I love you too, Doctor.” Michael pulled Gavin down and made him fall on top of him. Michael made it so Gavin landed right on his lips, and they kissed, without worrying about any transfer of germs. 

Mainly because if Gavin got sick, Michael could turn into Dr. Jones.


End file.
